Fear
by Tuliharja
Summary: Never would Mito have thought that having a baby would be so scary. What happens when dark thoughts loom into her mind and Kyuubi is mocking her? Can Mito control that fear or will someone help her to calm her mind? One-shot. R&R!


Title: _Fear_

Author: ___Tuliharja_

Summary: _Never would Mito have thought that having a baby would be so scary. What happens when dark thoughts loom into her mind and Kyuubi is mocking her? Can Mito control that fear or will someone help her to calm her mind? One-shot._

Disclaimer: _NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm merely writing fan fiction about it._

Author's note: _Thank you mitsukai for betaing this._

* * *

**.:Fear:.**

There is no mistake about it, yet Mito wishes there is. She wishes for her dear life– no, that's not correct. She wishes for the dear life of others –for the whole village–that it's a mistake. However, as she checks the calendar over and over, she knows it to be true.

The cursed monthly pain and blood hasn't come this month like it usually does. Like clockwork, it has always come each month to her, bringing her pain and twisting her insides, yet she has taken the pain, as it is one of the things that comes with being a woman. And after the incident between her husband and Madara, she has practically welcomed that five days torture that each and every female has to take.

But there has been also bitterness from the knowledge that this day should never come. She knows the seal will break; she knows she has just endangered the whole village. And what for? For the selfish desire to raise a child with her loving husband, to hear laughter of her own babe, and see that child grown in this village that she has learned to call home.

The knowledge of this hits Mito like a hammer, weakening her, choking her. She feels the world around her spinning as she thinks of all her duties and responsibilities, everything she failed to fulfill in one fell swoop. A bitter laugh escapes her lips, and she can't help but curse herself and Hashirama for their sloppiness. They should have never gone to bed after she became a Jinchuuriki, but how could they not? They both are just human beings with desires and fantasies that people below them don't see. They hail Hashirama as 'God' and consider her a beautiful and pure princess. _Hah!_ What a joke. A joke that is cruel and now they have to pay price from it.

No, not _them_, they would never pay the price, but_ she_ will, Mito realizes as she grabs from the table, her vision blurring. She knows if it comes to that –choosing between the safety of the village or her life, she will be cast out. After all, she is a stranger, an outsider at the end of the day. And Mito knows it will come to this. She knows people will make Hashirama choose once they hear she is having a child –his child.

That knowledge brings tears to her eyes as she protectively wraps her hands around her stomach. Sadness crashes into her, washing over her and leaving her into a state of just absolute sorrow. She knows she cannot do that to Hashirama, to let him witness how his own child will be sacrificed for the sake of others. Maybe he would survive from the blow if it was only her, but his own child? _No_, Mito knows that it would kill Hashirama. But she also knows she isn't cold enough and too caring to hide her own pregnancy from Hashirama and get rid of the child by herself. She loves the little life she is carrying inside of herself and that scares her. She is scared of everybody's reaction; Hashirama would surely shatter into pieces if they have to get rid of the child to prevent the seal breaking, because the childbirth will surely weaken it. She knows it will, because it will take great toll to her own body and mind once her little miracle is born. And that is why she is deeply scared.

Suddenly, laughter pierces Mito's consciousness, and she freezes as a chill runs down her spine. The laugh is deep and sounds cruel. Before the laughing voice even talks to her, Mito already knows who it is: Kyuubi. The huge, nine-tailed beast that she sealed inside of herself to make sure everybody would be safe after Hashirama's fight with Madara. The beast inside of her laughs now, savoring her pain and fear. Before it whispers her dark thoughts, raising the hair on the back of Mito's neck. The beast mocks her, telling her it serves her right that she will lose her brat and that's what she gets for imprisoning him. That it would only serve them right if both she and Hashirama would suffer as much as he has.

Shaking her head now, Mito grabs her head and shuts her eyes.

"Please stop," she begs, as tears dry before those manage to roll down to her eyes. "Don't talk to me. Be silent. _Please._"

Yet the beast doesn't quiet, and continues its mockery toward Mito, telling her exactly how it will transpire. How villagers will be at first shocked before they begin to fear her, and then comes the demand for her to get rid of the child. Yet as soon as they hear she refuses, they will start to make threats and look upon her with both disgust and hatred. After all, the child will be borne of demonic blood –it could not possibly be human. She will give birth to a monster that should be locked down to the darkest cellar in Konoha, along with mother for giving birth to such ugly thing. Because human memory is short –and by then they have already forgotten how enormous of a sacrifice Mito made– they will simply loathe her and hate her and her unborn child.

"No, no, no! Hashirama will stop it!" Mito cries now out, somewhere back of her mind registering she is on her knees, holding her head while Kyuubi's chakra is already leaking outside of her. "He won't let it happen!"

This sends the monster inside of her into a laughing fit, calling her a weak and pathetic human, just like her husband. After all, her so brave husband has been a mere shadow ever since he killed his stupid best friend. What a friend you have there, trying to kill each other and other one succeeding.

"Please, stop it…Hashirama…Hashirama…" Mito screams now as the words are too much and the dark imagines inside of her mind, the Kyuubi's words fuelling the dark imaginations she is having. So she cries the only one who can bring her light and salvation, her husband.

"HASHIRAMA!"

Like thunder, suddenly the door opens and Mito feels how pair of strong arms brings her into a tight hug. She clings to him like a drowning person as Hashirama's warm and bright chakra wraps around her protectively as the man practically growls underneath his breath, telling the Kyuubi to go back to his cage and no longer bother his wife. He holds Mito tightly against him; even Mito can feel how her every part of her burns Hashirama, and she realizes the Kyuubi's chakra had surfaced without her even noticing.

She merely looks over her husband's shoulder, blindly before her eyes are met pair of warm brown eyes. Those eyes are so familiar yet somehow distant to her at the moment. Mito feels like her consciousness is slipping, and she feels so tired, yet the small touch of Hashirama's forehead against hers is enough. The gates of salty tears open, and she cries, speaking practically nonsense as she cries against Hashirama, feeling just so scared.

"They'll…the village…Hashirama…I can't…oh…I…the Kyuubi…Hashirama-…!" are some of the words Mito sobs out uncontrollably, while holding from her husband who holds back. The words back to her are comforting and soothing as Hashirama promises her whatever it is, they'll survive from it because they are together. That everything will be fine as long as they will stay together, that she only has to tell him what's wrong. And finally, Mito lifts her teary-look to her husband as somewhere between her almost hysterical sobbing she had looked down.

"Hashirama…I…We…we're having a baby," she tells to her husband, the world seemingly having at the moment just the two of them.

A small sparkle of fear twists inside of Mito as she looks at Hashirama, hoping for him to say anything as he just stares her silently. For once Hashirama is silent what seems like small eternity, not even his eyes giving anything out. Yet as soon as those do, he leans in and kisses Mito passionately.

"A child? We'll have a child?" he breathes out in both surprise and shock before he gazes down to Mito's flat stomach. "A child…?"

"A-ah…" is everything Mito manages to squeeze before she is kissed once again passionately as Hashirama then pulls away, but this time he casts a serious look at her.

"Mito, I won't let anything bad to happen to either you or the baby. We'll contain the Kyuubi when you'll give birth to this child, and no one will hate you for giving this child to me or hate this child as long as I'm Hokage. Do you hear me Mito? You're my wife and I would be damned as the Hokage if I couldn't make even sure about that my wife won't be treated like a stranger in our village!" he declares now as Mito's eyes widen from surprise.

Nodding her head, she leans in and kisses her husband, feeling both relief and (mostly) love washes over her, brushing even the tiniest dark thoughts away from her mind. She feels how the Kyuubi is once again silently settled deep within herself, bringing her great relief. Because now she knows no matter what, she won't be alone with her baby. No, she has her husband standing firmly next to her as Mito leans once again a kiss, silently thanking her husband.


End file.
